1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication system, and in particular, to a system and method for providing optimized handover in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies generally used to provide data service to users in the current wireless communication environment are classified into the 2.5th Generation or 3rd Generation cellular mobile communication technology such as Code Division Multiple Access 2000 1x Evolution Data Optimized (CDMA2000 1xEVDO), General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service (UMTS), and the wireless Local Area Network (LAN) technology such as an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wireless LAN.
The local wireless access technologies have been proposed to provide high-speed data service in a wireless environment, replacing wire communication networks such as the cable modem or xDSL (Digital Subscriber Line) in hot spot areas such as public places and schools or in a home network environment.
However, when high-speed data service is provided using the wireless LAN, there are limitations in providing public network service to users due to interference as well as due to limited mobility and narrow service area.
However, the high-speed data service system, for example, IEEE 802.16, does not have a proposed handover method. Accordingly, there is a need for a handover scheme efficient in the high-speed data service system to provide improved services to users.